mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of audio albums and singles
"Unofficial-looking-but-actually-licensed" The way this is worded sounds like the page could feature any number of music artists. Seems like a pretty big gray area that would be covered by FW:FL and FW:V. 22:31, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Reading explanations like this led me to look at that album by Music By Octavia similarly to licensed materials by others (examples: IDW; Little, Brown; Enterplay; Gameloft; WeLoveFine), but I'm no expert on how copyright and licensing work. (7)6(four) (talk) 23:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Split of Songs Article For the record, I disagree with the proposal to split Songs into articles in the format of (assuming I understand the intent of that proposal correctly). The Songs page in its existing form is very useful, listing all songs chronologically across all episodes, movies, and shorts, and I've referenced that page quite a bit when looking for songs in the MLP episodes. isn't all that useful though. Just looking around on that page, I found it very difficult to look up any particular song, and the presence of non-English dubs of songs on that page makes that search even more difficult. Furthermore, the fact that those songs are not sorted chronologically by appearance in the source material makes finding a list of the songs that appeared in any particular season or movie nearly impossible. I ask that you please think carefully before splitting Songs into multiple articles, and that you take care to preserve the functionality of the existing page. --Ajedi32 (talk) 18:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : The proposed split of the Songs page is just for its (bloated) lead section. (7)6(four) (talk) 19:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : I also disagree with this disagreement. - Jasonbres (talk) 19:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :: What do you mean by "lead section"? You mean the introduction? Or section 1 on the outline? If the latter, I still believe that having all that information in one place is very convenient. If the page were simply broken into seperate articles for each subsection of section 1 (without reformatting it to match the structure of ) that wouldn't be too bad, but even then it still would make it somewhat more difficult to browse music by order of appearance in the show. :: Really my main point of disagreement though is that the current format of (which assuming I understand this proposal correctly, is intended to replace the main content of the Songs article) makes browsing songs by order of appearance in the series very difficult if not impossible. Ajedi32 (talk) 03:06, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::This page is not intended to replace the Songs article entirely. As stated above, it's intended to split off the list of album releases that make up the bulk of the article header ("Selected songs from seasons one and two...", etc.) 14:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah okay. So by "lead section" you meant the article introduction. Section 1, "List of songs" will remain intact? In that case, I have no objections. --Ajedi32 (talk) 19:36, June 14, 2015 (UTC)